Encontro Molhado
by Catherine3
Summary: Um parque de diversões tem sempre grandes surpresas, a que Ino e Sakura prepararam para Hinata tinha cabelos ruivos e uma vontade quase inexistente de conversar. Como será o primeiro encontro deles?


**Esse foi o primeiro GaaHina que escrevi , para o desafio GaaHina da Fran-flor xD**

**Decidi postá-lo aqui, uma vez que criei a conta há já um tempo e ainda nao tinha postado nada no site * que vergonha , ahah , andava aqui a zanzar até me dar vontade de postar alguma coisa xD***

**Eu espero que realmente que gostem .**

* * *

><p>Hinata respirou fundo enquanto Ino e Sakura a empurravam para dentro da casa assombrada. Suspeitou que elas tivessem aprontado alguma coisa, mas decidiu ignorar e sair dali com a cabeça erguida. Quer dizer, decidiu até ver uma mulher decapitada a segurar uma cabeça risonha bem na sua frente, depois disso, começou a correr pelos corredores, desesperada pela saída.<p>

Foi nesse momento que um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos com cara de psicopata lhe tocou o braço e ela começou aos gritos. Ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não deixou e bateu-lhe com a bolsa, desando a correr de novo. Quando finalmente encontrou a maldita saída, Ino e Sakura pareciam confusas com alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntou, com a respiração um pouco descompassada.

- Onde está o Gaara? Ele era suposto encontrar-te lá dentro – perguntou Ino olhando para os lados. Hinata abriu a boca em choque e olhou para trás ao sentir alguém aproximar-se. O garoto psicopata – _provavelmente o Gaara de que Ino falava _– encarava-a com o rosto marcado pela bolsa e uma cara nada amigável.

- O que aconteceu? – questionou Sakura apontando-lhe para o rosto com um sorriso torto. Ele revirou os olhos e Hinata sentiu-se tremer quando os olhos verde-água dele se voltaram na sua direção. Deus, Ino e Sakura tinham-lhe arranjado um encontro com o Satanás! Um Satanás bem bonito, mas mesmo assim!

Que raios de amigas eram elas?

- Ela deu-me com a bolsa na cara – Ino riu, mas Sakura repreendeu-a e Hinata quase quis cavar um buraco no chão quando as suas amigas a encararam.

- Hinata! Queríamos fazer-te uma surpresa! O Gaara é amigo da porquita, achámos que estavas a precisar sair depois do Naruto ter começado a namorar a Shion e convidámo-lo – corou imenso, tentando inutilmente esconder o rosto com a bolsa. Como se não bastasse ter batido nele, elas ainda lhe falavam do seu amor incorrespondido daquela maneira. Ele devia querer ir embora dali o mais rápido possível, provavelmente achava que ela era a maior idiota da história e...

- Queres comer alguma coisa? – levantou os olhos surpresa quando a voz de Gaara interrompeu a sua linha de pensamentos. Olhou para o lado, pedindo a opinião de Sakura e Ino, mas elas já não estavam em lugar nenhum. Corou e voltou a olhar para ele.

- C-claro.

E ela foi. Devia ter esperado um pouco mais de conversa naquela espécie de encontro fracassado, no entanto, ele falava apenas quando ela lhe perguntava alguma coisa e mesmo assim, era praticamente tudo monossílabos. Diziam-lhe que ela falava pouco, mas se isso era verdade, Gaara era quase mudo!

Comeram um pouco de algodão doce – _ela comeu, porque ele apenas bebeu Coca-Cola_ – e caminharam pelo parque durante um tempo. Experimentaram algumas diversões – _as mais perigosas que ela odiava, mas ele parecia gostar apesar da poker face_ – e quando Hinata finalmente escolheu algo para andar, acabaram ensopados de água da cabeça aos pés.

Ino e Sakura não eram vistas em lado nenhum e ela não teve qualquer remédio a não ser aceitar uma boleia dele para casa – graças a deus, Neji estava fora aquele fim de semana, ou pensaria que ela tinha acabado de jogar um cadáver no rio.

- D-desculpa – pediu, pela centésima vez enquanto ele virava á direita como ela tinha indicado. Gaara olhou para ela sem qualquer expressão, novamente, e depois, riu, surpreendendo-a.

- Quando a Ino me pediu para sair com uma amiga, pensei que fosse alguém, diferente – comentou, olhando-a pelo canto do olho. Hinata corou e baixou o olhar.

- D-desculpa se n-não sou aquilo q-que esperavas.

- Oh, és bem melhor – sorriu de canto e depois não lhe disse mais nada o resto da viagem e Hinata agradeceu que não o fizesse, afinal, já estava corada o suficiente.

Quando chegaram á frente da casa de Neji, onde Hinata vivia desde que tinha feito os dezoito anos, o momento do incómodo chegou. Ela pensou em chama-lo para tomar um café, mas aí ele poderia entender mal, contudo, também não o queria deixar ir embora encharcado de água por sua culpa. Ofereceu-lhe algumas roupas do primo para que ele se pudesse trocar, mas Gaara recusou e disse que morava perto dali.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos na porta de entrada. Hinata completamente corada e ele apenas demasiado concentrado em alguma coisa.

- E-eu diverti-me i-imenso, obrigada – gaguejou, tentando terminar com aquele momento de silencio idiota. Gaara deu um sorriso pequeno e apenas assentiu balançando ligeiramente a cabeça. Então, inclinou-se para a frente e beijou-a.

Ela poderia dizer que tinha sido o melhor beijo da sua vida que não teria mentido. Fora o beijo mais carinhoso e picante que recebera. Beijar Gaara era em poucas palavras, o paraíso. E quando se separaram para um pouco de ar – _ela completamente corada e ele com um sorriso torto_ – Hinata decidiu que ia querer provar mais daquele pedaço de céu mais vezes.

- Eu também me diverti imenso – sorriu de canto, dando-lhe um selinho e entrando no carro. Abriu a janela e olhou para ela – venho buscar-te no próximo sábado á noite? – ela abriu a boca surpresa e brincou com os dedos corando um pouco.

- C-claro – quando ele se foi embora e entrou em casa, quase teve vontade de pular. Gaara podia ter cara de psicopata, mas céus, era o psicopata mais lindo que vira na vida! Sorriu e andou para a sala, encontrando o primo sentado no sofá á sua espera. A sua boca abriu-se de surpresa e Neji deu um sorriso torto – p-pensei que estivesses f-fora, nii-san – gaguejou, surpresa. Neji semicerrou os olhos e sorriu malicioso.

- Eu vi tudo, Hinata, sua marota – riu. Hinata arregalou os olhos – grande beijo ahm? Quem era ele? E o que fazem os dois molhados? – não demorou nem dois segundos para Hinata estar desmaiada no chão em completo choque. Haviam coisas que não mudavam.


End file.
